


Please Mister (Come Here. Often.) (after Allen Ginsberg)

by Vulgarweed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge, beat poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed
Summary: For Wits on Tap 2018, inspired by Alexxphoenix42's hilarious, sexy, awesome alternate-first-meeting storyCome Here Often?.This poem riffs on Allen Ginsberg's wonderfully filthy poemPlease Master.





	Please Mister (Come Here. Often.) (after Allen Ginsberg)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come Here Often?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468166) by [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42). 



Please mister can I touch you, full of cheek  
Please mister can I berail you with my awful lines  
(I got that from a book. Everybody gets that from a book.)  
Please mister can I tell you your beautiful body and will you hold it against me  
Please mister will you look at my arse when I bend down to pick up the jaw I dropped because of you  
Please mister will you shoot me dead with your eyes and shroud my corpse with your lashes  
Please mister can I tell you what your mouth makes me dream of  
Please mister can I deduce you - soldier, drinker, doctor, connoisseur of both cunt and cock  
Please mister can I ask you to taste me  
Please mister can I catch you with my slithering bait of a tongue  
Please mister can I tell you that I am thinking about having you in front of every man in this bar  
Please mister can I tell you I am an undercover detective (No, in fact, please mister may I not tell you until you’ve already filled up your eyes with the lust in my hips - there just like that)  
Please mister can I tell you to jump the smuggler in the gorilla suit, in a very non-erotic manner  
Please mister come live with me and your life will always be like this  
Please mister let me show you all my clothes on the floor and none on me  
Please mister let me tell you about singing telegrams and netsuke  
Please mister I too have a sacred fetish object hanging below my waist and it is singing out to the one you also have  
Please mister see that it is pointing now, not hanging  
Please mister my own cock is not enough I need another to keep it company always  
Please mister my cock has decided the other one it needs is yours  
Please mister my cock is part of me and therefore it too is almost always right

Please mister come have a drink with me - of me  
Please mister I live not too far away but now it is too far when you bring your hands close  
Please mister your hand in mine  
Please mister at home I have a bed but this alley has a wall  
Please mister, my body between the bricks and your body yes just like that  
Please mister against the wall please mister between me and you please there  
Please mister press it between my thighs just so and in my mind I am shaking into the sun, I am melting into your hand I am hot and hungry for the sight of your golden belly the fuzzy curling mane of your lion-head cock nuzzling me big dangerous kitty  
Please mister the sliding press of your mouth and electric shock of your teeth on my lips so soft and open while hips rut and throb like slow machines of fire  
Please mister grab my cock and bring my soul out with your wet hand and gruff voice  
Please mister let us kiss the obscene kiss of thanksgiving for the gift of your white-stained hand  
Please mister let me get on my knees and peel you nude for me, get you into my eyes and my nose and my mouth, let me worship you in the temple of filth  
Please mister if you think I am a good detective it is nothing to my cocksucking and I want you to fill my ears with your joy at your good fortune  
Please mister shout and moan in all the ways I would if my mouth were not full of your delicious rigid rampantness and your sweet dangling round netsuke bouncing against my chin, soft and gentle like a sleeping otter, full of spurting life  
Please mister put your hands in my hair because everyone wants to touch it and you are only human  
Please mister give it all to me, taut tight arsecheeks clenching, thighs a-tremble; feed me, for the Chinese restaurant is closed for the night and I crave Cream of Sum Yung Gai  
Please mister be glad I cannot say my terrible pickup lines with my mouth full of your ecstasy you must just feel them in your mind from the sensitive membranes of my mouth to the thick-veined thrill-plunging unrestrained skin of your cock, let me tap out my terrible knowledge in code with my tongue to bring you to paradise  
Please mister pull my head down on you again and again  
Please mister conquer my throat with the terrible tenderness of your need  
Please mister put yourself in me and possess your worshipper  
Please mister kiss me when I am full of you

Please mister come out of the darkness  
Please mister come out  
Please mister come again and again, come with me, come often  
Please mister come home.


End file.
